TemptEd
by Angelic Gemstone
Summary: In which Double Dee gives in to temptation and Eddy is more than happy to oblige. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This is another standalone Edd/Eddy fic, but it can also be considered a prequel to my previous fic, "DistractEd." Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ed, Edd n Eddy © Danny Antonucci

* * *

Double Dee welcomed the cool nighttime air as he shut the sliding glass door behind him, at last sealing away the unrelenting sound of pounding music coming from inside the house. He gazed up at the flickering light on the back porch, momentarily charmed by the swarm of friendly little insects flying around it. As he stepped off the porch and headed into the darkness, a feeling of relief washed over him to finally have some silence to collect his thoughts.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy parties, as he knew socializing had its own necessary importance to his overall well-being. It was just that they could be so overly stimulating, what with the nonstop rowdy behavior of overzealous high-schoolers fueled by lowered inhibitions and an overall sense of ceaseless tomfoolery. Frankly, after a few hours of being in that environment, he'd more than had his fill of socialization for one evening.

As he strolled down the driveway, gazing up at the clear night sky, a glowing lightning bug caught his attention. He stopped, entranced, watching as the firefly's body illuminated brightly in the darkness. Idly he wondered if the fascinating little soft-bodied beetle currently lit up to attract prey or, as was typically the case, a mate.

He found himself so engrossed in his fascination with the insect that he hadn't noticed when the sliding glass door slid open once more, and someone else stepped outside. The interloper ambled over to him and stopped to stare up at the sky for a few moments. It wasn't until he took a sip from the can he was holding that Double Dee flinched.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Eddy asked casually, cradling the can in one hand as he shoved his free hand into his pocket.

"I was merely admiring the fireflies," Double Dee said. "They're quite lovely, aren't they?"

Eddy shrugged. "They're all right. Not as useless as birds, I guess."

Double Dee felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. Something about his best friend's presence brought him a different sense of tranquility entirely. He realized it was ironic, really, that someone as boisterous as Eddy could have such a calming effect on him, but he'd come to appreciate the delightful paradox nevertheless.

Upon turning his attention back to the lightning bug, he noticed another one now floated by, its body glowing, and his smile only widened. It seemed the firefly had found its mate. He sighed contently, and when he happened to look over at Eddy again, he discovered he was staring at him with a gleam in his eyes he got every so often. Heat rushed to Double Dee's face at the sight of it, and he forcefully cleared his throat, in need of a new conversation topic.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked, grateful his voice had managed to remain steady, at least.

"Could ask you the same thing," Eddy said, an ambiguous reply, until he followed it up with a blunt, "Why'd you come out here, anyway?"

Double Dee bit his lip, both frustrated and amazed at how easily Eddy was able to not only dodge a simple question, but turn it around on him so easily that it felt impossible not to give a direct answer.

"I simply needed a respite from all the festivities," he said. "They can grow rather tiring after a while."

"Tiring?" Eddy repeated, only to scoff. "Geez, way to be a buzzkill. You of all people should be letting loose at these house parties, Double Dee. Heck, didn't ya see Ed in there, tearing up the dance floor? The guy doesn't have a single care in the whole stinkin' world, which is exactly what makes him the best at having fun. Well, second best, after me, of course."

His voice seemed to sweeten at that last sentence as he flashed a devilish grin at him, sending an unexpected flutter to Double Dee's chest. He swallowed, feeling his throat go dry, the way it often did whenever Eddy did anything remotely playful like that, especially when directed at him. It was always in jest, but it still sent him in a tizzy, and all he could do was offer an appeasing grin.

"While I appreciate the underlying concern, I'll have you know I very much do know how to partake in amusement as much as anyone else. Why, just last weekend, I rearranged my entire fossil collection—"

"Oh, wow, how _riveting,"_ Eddy said, and he thrust the can toward him. "Here, drink some of this. You need it."

"Eddy!" Double Dee said, brushing him away. "You know I never surrender to peer pressure. Oh, yes, I'm well aware teenagers have blatant disregard for the law and somehow find enjoyment in consuming alcohol with the purpose of lowering their inhibitions, only to feel the repercussions of their reckless intoxication when they experience nausea, dehydration, dizziness, exhaustion, headaches—"

"You're giving _me_ a headache."

Double Dee would've been annoyed at the rude interruption had Eddy not suddenly looped an arm around the back of his neck, tugging his body toward him in one smooth motion that sent his heart in a flurry all over again.

"You'll like it, I promise," Eddy said in that persuasive tone of his he'd so shrewdly perfected over the years. "Just one sip, and I won't bug you about it again."

He dangled the can in front of him, as if attempting to hypnotize him with it. With a resolved sigh, Double Dee took the can at last, if only to put an end to the matter. He stared at the open lid, where foam residue from the beverage collected at the top. Eddy's arm slipped away, allowing Double Dee to stand up straight as he regarded the can.

It was only when he shut his eyes and brought the can to his lips did he belatedly realize he was touching the very spot Eddy's lips had been. Before he could stop himself, he took a sip, ready to recoil. Instead, he paused at the familiar taste on his tongue, sweet and refreshing. He lifted the can to his eyes to get a closer look at the label.

"Why, it's… root beer?"

Eddy swiped the soda can out of his hand. "I don't gotta get drunk at every party to have a good time." He slid his arm around Double Dee again, his warm breath in his ear. "Just keep it between us, okay?"

Double Dee's body temperature spiked at their close proximity. If it weren't for the fear of becoming lightheaded and passing out, he would've enjoyed it a bit longer, but he forced himself to scramble out of Eddy's grasp as he smiled genially.

"Certainly," he said. "If I may say so myself, I'm impressed by your burgeoning maturity, Eddy."

"Now you're starting to sound like my mother," Eddy said.

He finished up the root beer and crushed the can, tossing it over his shoulder. It clattered to the ground, and the disapproving look Double Dee gave him in that moment proved to be enough to save him from a lecture on littering as Eddy took it upon himself to not only pick up the can, but dispose of it properly into a nearby garbage receptacle.

"This party's lame," Eddy said decisively, stuffing both hands in his pockets. "You had the right idea bailing on it. Let's go hang out at my house."

"Oh," Double Dee said, and he smiled at the prospect. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Shall we let Ed know we're leaving?"

"Nah, he won't even notice we're gone," Eddy said as he started for his house. "Last I saw him he was getting awfully cozy dancing with May."

"Oh, my," Double Dee said, falling in tow with Eddy's stride. "They've certainly been getting a lot closer lately. Seems our dear Ed is becoming quite enamored with her, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Ed fallin' for a Kanker, who'd've thought?" Eddy said, an amused smile gracing his face. "He's growing up before our eyes."

"Yes, aren't we all," Double Dee said in good humor. "Although, I have to admit, the thought of Ed pursuing a romantic relationship in all of his naïvity seems as if it will only add to the unpredictability associated with such a daunting endeavor."

"Like you're one to talk," Eddy said, and now his smile took on a much more surreptitious quality Double Dee knew far too well. "You wouldn't know romance if it hit you over that big ol' brain of yours."

Double Dee folded his arms. "Is that so? Pardon the cliché, but if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh, what? You're sayin' _I_ don't know romance?" Eddy said, jamming a thumb to his chest, only to drop his hand as his voice grew bitter. "At least I'm smart enough to realize when someone's into me but is too scared to make a move."

Double Dee uncrossed his arms, his stomach twisting in knots as he found himself asking, "What on earth are you insinuating?"

Eddy halted now, leaving Double Dee to do the same. He watched as Eddy leaned against a lamppost, encircling him in light, reminiscent of the glowing fireflies he'd been admiring earlier. It was a particularly alluring sight to behold, and his heartbeat began to pick up as Eddy held out his hand, inspecting it beneath the light, before giving him a sideways glance.

"Let me ask you something, Double Dee."

Somehow, everything about Eddy's demeanor, from his relaxed posture to his nonchalant tone, managed to quell Double Dee's rising nerves, if only for the sake of his newly piqued curiosity.

"Very well," he said.

Eddy looked right at him then, and Double Dee may as well have been stark naked with how exposed he felt in that moment. The feeling only exacerbated when Eddy asked, point-blank, "If you could do anything you wanted to with me, right here, right now, what would you do?"

The ground could've caved in and plunged Double Dee into the dark, disgusting abyss of the sewer, and he would have deemed it a very much welcome escape in that moment. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, though his throat did dry up entirely, and not even the cool breeze could've soothed his fiery hot cheeks now.

"I-I… I… beg your pardon?"

As if spurred by Double Dee's irrevocably nervous disposition, Eddy reached out and caught him by his trembling wrist.

"C'mon," he said, "anything at all, maybe even something you've been dying to do for _years."_

Double Dee's heart pounded with such intensity his ears throbbed. All he could do was stand there and take in the countenance of the secret object of his desires, with his half-lidded gape and all-knowing grin, traces of flirtation if Double Dee ever recognized them, yet without any sign of malice or ill intent. An awkward smile stretched across his burning face, and he wondered how he'd come to find himself in such a comprising situation.

"Listen," Eddy said, letting go of his wrist. "I ain't messing with ya. I really wanna know. I'll even stand here all patiently 'til you give me an answer."

The air grew thick with palpable tension as the seconds ticked by. Double Dee could feel his palms sweating, while Eddy simply stood there, calm as ever, as he leaned against the lamppost once moe.

"Take all the time you need, Double Dee," he said. "I'm right here."

His suprisingly gentle coaxing managed to strike a lightning bolt of much-needed confidence in Double Dee. Acting on the blinding rush of boldness, he bent his head toward Eddy's and kissed him flush on the lips. To his extremely pleasant surprise there was no hesitation on Eddy's part as he wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Double Dee's heart jumped when their chests touched. All thoughts and worries flew out of his mind entirely in that moment, and he allowed himself to sink into the embrace as he brought up his own arms, sliding them around the back of Eddy's neck as their lips moved together as if in a sensual dance.

When they parted for air, Double Dee took in the glazed look in Eddy's eyes, until a smirk spread across his face.

"I knew it."

Panic took over in an instant as Double Dee dropped his hands and broke free of Eddy's grasp.

"You _knew?"_ he said, unsure if he should feel indignant or mortified, though it seemed mortification would be the clear winner when Eddy started chuckling.

"Man, it really is way too easy to get you all worked up," he said, and before Double Dee could even attempt to back away, Eddy looped an arm back around him, his voice softening as he inched closer. "Relax. You're not the only one who's been wanting this."

Double Dee would've keeled over at that confession had Eddy not kissed him again, and just like that, his legs went weak. He delicately grasped Eddy's face, relishing the feeling of his warm skin against his palms as their bodies pressed together. Soon he felt Eddy's tongue glide across his lips, and with a delighted shiver his lips parted, welcoming his friend's tongue as it grazed his own. Electrifying tingles of pleasure surged throughout his entire body, and he concluded that this was infinitely better than he'd ever imagined. He allowed his tongue to experimentally brush against Eddy's, eliciting a moan from him. The sound stirred up his desires, nerves blazing with arousal.

Eventually, Eddy drew back, his eyes dark with lust as he murmured, "You're really good at that."

A rush of blood below his waist left Double Dee so lightheaded he couldn't find the strength to speak. The next few moments went by in a blur as Eddy led the remaining short distance to his house and into his bedroom. He flicked on the light switch after shutting the door and promptly draped an arm around Double Dee's shoulders.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, Double Dee," Eddy said, a dangerous smirk on his lips. "I'm all ears."

Double Dee stayed rooted in place, heart racing, sweat trickling down his face, while his extremities throbbed with desire, begging for more stimulation. If only he could summon the courage to simply say the words…

"Touch… me," he found himself saying, his voice hoarse, barely above a whisper. "Please."

Eddy complied without any hesitation, slipping his hand into the depths of his wasitband, where he firmly cupped his erection. Double Dee's hips jerked at the contact, and Eddy only grasped him more tightly, giving him a full, deliberately slow stroke toward the base of his length.

"You like that?"

A shuddering exhale escaped his lips as Eddy gave him a soft squeeze. Double Dee pressed his teeth into his bottom lip and barely managed a nod before Eddy started stroking him at a faster pace. His hand glided up and down his length several times when suddenly he freed Double Dee's aching appendage from the confines of his shorts. He shivered and only shut his eyes as Eddy fondled him freely, the incredible sensations overriding any embarrassment he would've felt at being so exposed.

"Tell me what else you want," Eddy said, voice low and gravelly. "Or, better yet, show me."

Double Dee's eyes slowly opened to catch Eddy's wide, seductive grin. In his hormone-fueled haze, Double Dee reached down and groped Eddy through his pants. Double Dee felt him twitch as he slid his hand into Eddy's pants and touched him, curving his fingers around his length. He stroked him up and down, enjoying the sounds of Eddy's delightful groans of gratification, though his concentration was clouded by the intense pleasure Eddy was still administering to him. He whimpered, heart pumping wildly and muscles tightening, knowing his release was imminent.

"That's it, Sockhead. Let it out, baby."

Double Dee shuddered hard as the pleasure exploded from him and he convulsed in rapture. He moaned heavily, all the while still pumping Eddy in his palm, when all of a sudden Eddy's hand stopped moving and a ragged groan fell from his lips as he, too, reached his climax. Double Dee kept stroking him until the sheer ecstasy became too overwhelming, and he hobbled forward and collapsed onto Eddy's bed. Eddy followed him, and the two lay there, side by side, panting erratically.

"Man… You're _really_ good at that," Eddy said, and Double Dee's face ignited all over again.

"Y-Yes, well, I… That is, you… What I mean is, that was quite…"

In one of the extremely rare instances of his life, Double Dee couldn't find the words to articulate a single coherent thought. A string of concerns whirled through his mind, like the need to clean up the horrifying mess they'd just made, or wondering how this was going to affect their friendship moving forward, or the hope that this passionate tryst wouldn't be just a one-time occurrence as he would very much enjoy exploring this new aspect to their relationship further.

But instead, Double Dee decided to shut out all thoughts and fears and worries, and he simply cupped a hand to Eddy's cheek and allowed his lips to convey everything he was feeling in that moment, his pent-up desire at last pouring forth in one deep and tender kiss. And judging by the way Eddy eagerly kissed him back, he realized he already had the answer he'd been longing for.


End file.
